


One day

by tolip



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Death, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Ethan, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad Ending, anxious Ethan Nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolip/pseuds/tolip
Summary: The second part of this is now up if you want to read it, its called One day isnt enough to say goodbye.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	One day

No one understands why we are told how old we will die typically you get it when you turn 16 like my friend Mark did. On his 16th birthday the number 98 appeared on his wrist. But my 16th birthday past and I still haven’t gotten my age. 

Mark snaps in front of my face and brings me out of my thoughts, “dude you okay?” 

“Oh ya just distracted.” I say while running a hand through my hair.

“What do you wanna do for your birthday tomorrow? We could do whatever you want, Amy agreed to move our date night so we can hangout all day.” Mark smiles while absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs.

“Mark you didn’t have to cancel your date night for me, besides it’s not like I’m not going to have more birthdays.” I say while adjusting my sleeves and I notice a number on the inside of my wrist. I look at it more closely and see that the number is 16.

“Eth you only turn 17 once you gotta make it-“ he pauses midsentence and looks at me with a puzzled look. “Ethan what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing I’ll be right back.” I say trying to keep my voice level.

He gives me a suspicious nod before I half walk half run out of his bedroom and lock myself in the bathroom. This can’t be real. There is no way that I die at 16. I had so many plans, I was gonna go to film school. Tears start to fall from my eyes before I can stop them and I go to walk out of the bathroom to go and ask my mom what I should do but then I remember I’m at Mark’s house

Mark. We would always joke about how we would go golfing when we were older so we can complain about how are grandchildren are so different then we were when we were kids. He is going to loose his best friend today.

There is a soft knock on the door and Mark’s voice comes through the door asking, “Ethan are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

I wipe at my eyes and take a deep breath before opening the door. His face is full of concern and it only gets worse once he sees how puffy my eyes must be.

“Ethan what’s the matter?” 

I swallow down the lump in my throat and hide my arm behind my back, “I just feel bad for making you cancel your date with Amy, so why don’t we celebrate today instead of tomorrow?”

He nods before going into his room and grabbing our jacket, “Here, I knew you wouldn’t be able to grab your coat with ThOSe hAnDs!” We go into a giggle fit while running down the stairs and racing to the car.

Mark jumps through the sun roof and lands in the drivers seat. He smirks at me and locks the car.

“You’re too slow blue boy!” He says through the window while locking the doors.

I laugh and start to hit the cars window while screaming like the lady on the vine. “Ahhhhhhhh. AHUNHTHHHGGGGHH.”

Mark dies laughing and it makes me smile, I want him to remember times like this. The times I made him laugh, the times he made me laugh. A year starts to fall from my eyes but I quickly wipe it away as he unlocks the car and I get in.

“Where are we going? Most things aren’t open I mean it is 10 at night” I ask.

“To the home of trash pizza, arcade games and mediocre prizes.” 

“Chucks cheese!” I scream in a strange voice that bashed Mark laugh before he starts the car and we get going jamming out to music as we go. And then one if my favourite sings comes on.

I snort before Mark sighs and says, “Hit it Ethan.” And with no hesitation I start taking along with the song, “All the time I turn around brothas gather round always looking me up and down looking at my,” as I say Uh I place my hands on the roof faking an orgasm, “I just wanna say it now I ain’t tryin to round up drama little mama I don’t wanna take your man.”’

Mark and I can’t stop laughing and by the time the song is over we have parked at the front of Chucky Cheese.

We walk inside and it’s pretty empty aside from the creepy animatronics that are ‘dancing’ on the stage. We walk up to the counter and order a pizza before buying a ton of tokens and running into the game room like twelve year olds. Mark grabs me by the shoulder and leads me over to a racing game.

“These things are so weird.” I chuckle as I sit in the chair and we start up the game. The graphics are awful but it’s still super fun. Mark ‘accidentally’ grabs the steering wheel of my machine a few times and causes me to swerve off the track. I laugh while as revenge I switch his gear around causing him to slow down and finish the race in last place.

“You cheated.” He says while getting up out of the chair.

“Says the guy who grabbed my steering wheel making me crash.” I give him a light slap on the forearm while Mark smiles and goes over to wackamole.

I wish I could have it stay like this forever just Mark and I laughing and having fun. But it can’t so I’m going to make this the best day of his life. 

Mark without hesitation grabs the mallet and hits the wackamole so hard that the machine breaks. I laugh so hard that I start to cry and Mark ushers me away to a table while we wait for our pizza. 

“So you get your number yet?” Mark asks while typing out a message on his phone.

My voice shakes slightly but I say, “No not yet.” And he seems too distracted to get it.

I look at the time and it’s already 11pm. I only have an hour, maybe less left to live.

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here instead? I’m not really hungry.”

“Sure,” Mark says as he goes to take out his wallet. But I stop him, and put money on the table before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car.

“Eth what are you doing? It’s your birthday you shouldn’t be paying for anything.” 

We get to the car and I turn to him to say, “No it’s fine, just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean that you have to pay for everything.”

Mark just shakes his head slightly before he gets in the car. I follow and once we are all buckled up he asks, “So where do you wanna go?”

“Can you take me to school so we can star gaze?”

Mark smiles at me and says, “of course.”  
During the car ride to the school Mark talks to me and I try to pay attention but my answers are half hearted. I don’t know if I’m ready to die, I don’t want to miss out on anything. I thought that I could be there for Mark, during his wedding, when he cries. But I guess I won’t be able to help with his pain I’ll just cause some.

My eyes burn as I force myself to hold in the tears. Once we arrive at the school we get out of Mark’s car I run up to the field and lay down starring up at the stars. I never noticed how beautiful they were. I wish I’d looked at the sky more.

Mark comes and lays beside me.

“Eth I know something is wrong. Why have you been acting so weird today?”

I ignore his question and ask, “what time is it?” In a quite voice.

The soft blue light of Marks phone illuminates his face for a moment before he says, “11:55.” And at those words all of the emotions I was holding in all night come pouring out of me and I start to sob.

“Mark I-I can’t. I don’t want to- why did it have to be me.”

Mark sits up and pulls me into a hug. I collapse against him and take a shaky breath before continuing.  
“I’m sorry that I won’t be able to be with you for much longer. Just don’t forget me okay? I know that you’ll be able to get over me but don’t do it too quickly, okay? Live for the both of us.”

I feel his hand rub my hair and hear him say, “what are you talking about Eth. Where are you going?” 

But as I try to answer I feel my throat closing, I try to breathe but can’t take in any air. I trace the words ‘I’m sorry’ on Mark’s back as I let out a rattling breath and the world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this is now up if you want to read it, its called One day isnt enough to say goodbye.


End file.
